Recuerdos olvidados
by Minegura
Summary: Ella solamente iría a comprar víveres ¿Como termino en esa situación? una salida y un silencio roto dejara en descubierto el corazón de Momo. (Todomomo)
1. Chapter 1

Ya había terminado otra jornada en la academia de héroes, cada día las clases eran más difíciles y agotadoras así que la mayoría iba directo al internado que la academia ofrecía. Momo aquel día en especial había sido obligada a ir a por unos víveres para el hogar, a pesar de que le daban el alojo y comodidades la variedad de comida era casi nula así que ella como vice-presidente se ofreció para aquella labor cuando sus compañeros rogaban por comer algo más que arroz cada día. Como vice-presidenta era su deber realizar esos pequeños gestos, aunque el que debía hacerlo era Iida como presidente y hombre responsable debía ir pero misteriosamente desapareció.

— Esta bien chicos ire, dadme una lista de lo que debo traer.— espero unos minutos hasta que Mina aprecio con una larga lista de comestibles de distintos tipos, desde pequeños dulces hasta grandes trozos de carne.

— Acaso ella sola podrá cargar todas esas cosas.— jirou no tardo en hablar en ver lo acomplejada que era la situación.— Iré contigo Yaomomo.

— JAJAJAJAJA ¿TU? por favor con ese pequeño cuerpo solo estorbarías.— la estrepitosa voz de Kamimari no espero ni un segundo en burlarse, recibiendo como premio una patada por parte de la chica de orejas peculiares.

Sin saber como el lugar se había vuelto un caos, entre decidir quien acompañar a laYaoyorozu, entre quien era más fuerte y sin olvidar como el más pervertido del lugar solo quería acercarse a la mayor. Yaomomo solo suspiro y sin ser notada por nadie salio del lugar a cumplir su deber, hacia frió en esa época así que vestía un traje largo cubierto por un chal bastante acogedor, la verdad mientras más se alejaba de la residencial más fuerte parecían los gritos, ni sabia porque tanto escándalo ella simplemente crearía algún carro o algo útil para traer los encargos.

— Nevara, espero que vayas bien abrigada... yo te acompañare seré de utilidad.—Momo giro topándose con Todoroki quien parecía muy decidido en ir, caminaba rápido llegando en instante junto a ella dejándola sin palabras.— No creo que seas débil, eres inteligente y se que traerás las cosas sin problemas...solo creo que seria bueno acompañarte.

— Pero...Esta bien, vamos.— caminaron en silencio varias cuadras, ninguno quería romper el hielo, bueno la Yaoyorozu deseaba saber más del joven bicolor, tenia tantas cosas que quería saber de él, pero era como un misterio para todos o casi todos, silencioso y cauteloso, tan difícil de leer.

Todoroki por otra parte estaba acostumbrado al silencio aun asi notaba que su compañera estaba incomoda, en primer lugar ni sabia porque había salido en busca de la joven, solo lo hizo como si quisiera estar a solas con ella ¿Acaso tenia algo que decirle? no lo sabia, tal vez solo queria salir de todo el ruido del lugar o ayudar a su compañera debido al clima. Entraron al Supermercado y empezaron la búsqueda de los comestibles, eran muchos en realidad pero momo parecía emocionada en su trabajo.

— Mmmmmmmmmh alguien pidió chocolate, vamos a buscarlo.— Camino al pasillo de las golosinas con el joven todoroki cargando el carro tras ella.

— Recuerdas que cuando eramos niños fuimos a la misma primaria...— Ambos se detuvieron en seco como si fuera un tema tabu todo aquello, la verdad cuando ellos tenían como 7 años se conocieron aun así no hablaban mucho ¿Por que sacaría el tema ahora? se miraron fijamente a los ojos como si los recuerdos de juventud vinieran en si.

— Claro, recuerdo que eras muy tímido y pero a que viene esto...nunca hablamos, eramos de clases distintas.

— Te encantaba correr de un lado a otro, eras ruidosa y mandona— Aunque su infancia no fue la mejor era un buen observador, en la escuela miraba a los niños con poca importancia pero Yaoyorozu era demasiado llamativa en esos años asi que olvidara era un poco difícil, para ser realista creo que fue la única que le había visto sin su cicatriz en aquellos años. Con el tiempo se separaron y fueron a secundarias distintas, ambos eran de buenas familias así que vivían en hogares cercanos, verla era algo a menudo y hasta se había enterado que ella era buena alumna y responsable, todo una dama o eso decía su hermana que conocía a los Yaoyorozu, por esa y otras razones que había visto en el examen de ingreso había votado por ella como presidenta. —Solo quería romper el hielo.

— ¿E-EH? Si...si claro...— Estaba avergonzada no sabia que el la recordaría, para ella Todoroki era un ejemplo de héroe, hasta era como su admiradora, bueno tampoco tanto. Ahora no sabia como ver a los ojos al chico, sentía como latía su corazón, de seguro solo era la vergüenza.

El silencio volvió y fueron directo al residencia, Todoroki la miraba en silencio mientras la morena solo bajaba la mirada apenada, llevaban como unas diez bolsas aunque las mas pesadas las llevaba el varón lo que al inicio fue una pelea ya que el orgullo de la chica decía que debían ser parejos pero como era de esperar el ganador fue el contrario. Estaban en la puerta y a punto de entrar cuando shouto sostuvo la mano ajena para impedir que abriera.

—Haber votado por ti fue la mejor decisión que he tomado.

Abrió la puerta dejando congelada literalmente a la vice-presidenta en la entrada de su cuerpo empezaron a salir Matryoscas de su cuerpo sin razón ¿Como debería tomar esa confesión? El se alejaba siendo atacado por los hambrientos que curiosamente miraron las bolsas.

— No me arrepiento... de... enam...

— ¡YAOMOMO, VEN ENTRA!


	2. Chapter 2

Se estiro en su cama como si su vida dependiera de ello, las palabras de Todoroki la dejaron perpleja, aun la recordaba de la niñez y ademas su confesion de porque su voto la hacían sonrojarse, dio vueltas en su cama con la cara roja y abrazando una almohada.

—Todoroki-san, si tan solo supieras.

Se levanto y fue hasta un cajón escondido dentro de su armario, sacando de allí varios papeles y entre ellos 3 fotos, en una se veía ella como de 8 años sentada junto a su clase, la segunda era una foto que se había tomado cuando tenia diez años en una junta de comunidad donde por casualidad su padre se había encontrado con el segundo héroe mas grande "Endeavor" y le había pedido que se sacara una foto con ella en brazos, la cosa mas vergonzosa que una niña de 10 años desearía en aquel entonces. Con miedo levanto la ultima foto, se sonrojo mientras sus manos temblaban, en aquella foto se apreciaba un Shoto Todoroki de aproximadamente 10 años vestido elegante y con cara de pocos amigos.

Recordaba bien ese día, había una junta por las agencias de héroes y el futuro de los hijos de los grandes empresarios como era su padre, básicamente era para asegurar el futuro de sus hijos, Shoto y ella cruzaron miradas en aquella velada, y sin poder aguantar creo una cámara y saco a hurtadillas una foto al futuro heredero todoroki.

 _-._ _ **Flashback**_ _.-_

—¿Que haces sacando fotos a shoto? — una pequeña Momo asustada y con cámara en mano se giro para encontrarse con una joven de cabello blanco con toques rojizos, había sido descubierta, paralizada empezó a titubear y sin mas corrio al lado de su padre dejando atras ese recuerdo.

 **-.** _ **Fin del Flashback.**_ **-**

Después de eso se enteró que era la hermana de su actual compañero, desde ese dia ella recurría a casa de los Yaoyorozu a ver a su madre sin razón aparente, cosa que le incomodaba cada vez que le veía se le caía la cara de vergüenza, 5 años viendo a la mujer que sabía su mas oscuro secreto. Miro la foto y luego abrazo la foto recordando el porque la había sacado, admiración, desde pequeños admiraba al chico bicolor, su cualidades y su inteligencia, su...

—¿Yaoyorozu? ¿que haces? — o no, era la voz del susodicho. Todoroki estaba en su habitación y ella abrazando una foto de el (nota mental: cerrar bien la puerta) —perdón, la cena esta lista y...¿porque esa cara? ¿hice algo malo?. — su cara no mostraba expresiones fuera de las comunes, momo se levantó roja, nerviosa y entre traba y traba la foto cayo de sus manos dejando su oscuro secreto ya a la luz.

Shoto tomo la foto entre sus manos, miro a hacia la chica la cual estaba a punto de llorar.

—Yaoyoro...

—NO, N-NO ES LO QUE...yo... — vergüenza, humillación y mezclado con que el chico que amas note que tienes una foto de el desde hace 5 años ¿que podria ser peor? a claro, salir corriendo. No sabia en que momento su cuerpo se movió solo para correr de su propia habitación dejando atras al mitad albino, sentia como su mirada se volvia borrosa, bajo hasta el primer piso chocando con alguien cayendo sobre este.

Sus labios se toparon con otros, sonrojada y sin ver, se levanto notando que habia caido sobre la peor persona , Bakugou se encendió como una dinamita, rojo y con el ceño fruncido se levanto. podía ver su bestia interior y por un momento temió morir en una explosión.

—Lo lamento Bakugou-san. —¿por que seguía viva aun? limpio sus ojos para ver al rubio dándose cuenta que...que...que. — nos besamos o/o

—NO LO DIGAS ASI MALDITA, COLETA DE CABALLO, TU TE LANZASTE A MI, MALDITA SEA. — Bakugou exploto asustando a la morena. dio media vuelta y se fue, ahora tenia algo que pensar, porque perdió su primer beso con ella, miro hacia atrás notando lo asustada y bella que era Momo y vio sus labios suaves, Maldita sea que le pasaba. — QUE SE JODAN...


End file.
